


Well, It's Love That I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Ligur Has a Vulva, Michael has a Vulva, Other, Pegging, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And anyway, we've been dancing around each other for ages," Ligur pointed out.Love confessions! Pegging! Emotions!





	Well, It's Love That I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Very much inspired by the Good Omens Shipping Roulette by Kaylaber1 here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498850

It was Ligur who finally said something to Michael. It really had to be him, after all, reaching out, putting his fallen heart on the line. She was never going to do it.

He couldn’t blame her for holding back. The power she held, it was--well, she didn’t like to talk about it. But he could sense it. And he’d never been one to deny his feelings. They were as plain as his chameleon, if you knew how to read them.

"And anyway, we've been dancing around each other for ages," Ligur pointed out. There, he’d told her everything, said his piece. He’d wanted to meet her in a supply closet downstairs, so he’d have some privacy--this was not a conversation to have on the phone--but Michael had only scoffed, and taken them to Earth, where she had a cozy little apartment set up, with a cozy little bedroom. That was where they were now. Ligur wanted to ask if she’d picked out the teal curtains and duvet, or if they’d come with the place. Maybe he’d get the chance later.

"Angels don't dance." Michael tucked a hand inside the front of his trousers and tugged him forward. It was as good an answer as any. 

"Oh, are we telling lies today?" Ligur moved fluidly, letting Michael gather him up in her arms. "I've got one. How about 'angels don't lie'."

"Don't ruin the mood." Michael released him from her embrace and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"But I'm not done. How about one of my favorite lies, then? 'Holy water kills demons permanently.' What do you think of that one?"

Michael huffed in exasperation. "And?"

"Well, if it did, wouldn't you drown the whole lot of us? We live in your basement, love. The ceiling's already leaking. Wouldn't even take a minor miracle to douse us all with the stuff."

Michael gave him a wry look. "Clever."

"Would you do it? If it worked, I mean."

"I wouldn't have any friends left, if I did that."

Ligur grinned, despite feeling somewhat saddened at the thought of Michael being friendless in Heaven, and reached for Michael's hands, putting them on his waist. "Did I ruin the mood, love?"

"You certainly tried."

Michael got the rest of his buttons undone and took his shirt off, tossing it to the side. "I want you on the bed."

“Not mincing words, I see.”

“No, I’m really not.”

She laid him down, head on the pillows, and kissed him. It was a good kiss, skilled and determined, with the right amount of wetness and pressure. Ligur moaned into it, kissed back as much as she would let him, not that it was the sexiest kiss, but it was Michael, and they were finally in bed together. 

He thought about telling her that she didn't need to perform, that she could be less calculating with him, but that might be cruel to say so blatantly. He didn't want to be cruel to her, demonic as he was. He knew he was soft.

She moved her hands over his chest, finding his nipples and pinching at them lightly.

"Ah, that, that feels good," he murmured. He felt warm and fluttery. Just having her hands on him at last was so good, so perfect. "You can do whatever you like."

"I thought we were telling lies today."

"Michael, please. I was only teasin'..." He wanted her more than anything. He wanted her to let go with him. And he wanted her to trust him. That last one was going to be a hard sell. Did Michael trust anyone?

Michael smirked, her hands going to his belt and working it free. It took some shifting on his part, but soon enough she had him completely nude. She placed a gentle hand on the lower part of his belly, right above where his dark, wiry curls formed an imperfect triangle. 

She leaned forward and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his chest. Then she sat up, meeting his eyes.

"Have you done this before?" She asked, cupping his cheek with her other hand. The gesture was tender, even if the look in her eyes wasn't.

"That's cheating," he said, moving up onto his elbows to bring himself a little closer. "Askin' me like that, I'm inclined to answer honestly."

Never mind that he always tried to answer honestly where Michael was concerned. He couldn't think of one time he'd lied to her in actuality. Even when they'd first started talking, he'd been so shocked about Archangel Michael seeking him out, that he'd told her everything she'd wanted to know.

Not that it was about her title, either. She was different from the other angels. And he'd been caught up in her cunning eyes and shimmering gold lips, caught up in how bold she was when she spoke. She was fearless, and he got the feeling that she'd always been fearless.

He'd seen her once, before the rebellion. She was all shining glory, broad wings full of light, her sword at her side.

Hastur had known her better then, as he'd been one of the higher ups. But any time he'd mentioned it, Hastur had shut down, refusing to talk about her.

After 6000 years, looking at Michael now, he could see the soldier he'd seen before.

It was funny, wasn't it, that she'd never have looked his way before he'd fallen.

"Well?"

He huffed out a laugh. "Not sure as how it matters, but I've got a little experience, yeah. Not recent, but I doubt things've changed too much."

"So, if I wanted to fuck you?"

Her words made him feel warm, and he wanted, yes. He wanted that.

"I was hoping for a little more kissing first," he said, leaning forward to give her the opportunity.

Their lips pressed together again, her hands moving up, nimble fingers pushing into his short cropped hair, blunt nails scratching tantalizingly at his scalp. He was lizard-less, at the moment, as he tended to be when on Earth, or at least, when he remembered to be.

He gasped as she bit at his lower lip, and then he felt Michael's hand moving lower, dipping between his legs. She slid nimble fingers between his lower lips, caressing him until he shifted his thighs, allowing her more room to move.

He was warm, and wetter than he got when he did this himself, pushing his own fingers inside. He felt a gush of fluid and tensed up, trying his best to keep the right amount of friction.

Michael made a pleased sort of noise, and kissed him again on the lips, and then his neck, sucking at the skin there until he whimpered and grasped at her waist with his hands. He longed to touch her more, but she hadn’t even undressed, and Michael never did things by accident. He wouldn’t push her to uncover more than she wanted to. He’d go at her pace happily.

“Michael,” he said, moving his hands up to tangle his fingers in the ruffles of her cravat. “I’m wet enough now, if you’d like.”

“Oh?”

“Only if you want.”

He was aching for her by now, and was relieved when she pulled back to shrug off her jacket and open her trousers to reveal a harness she’d been wearing underneath. She retrieved a box stashed under the bed, the other part of the set within. The strap on was a simple design, a decent thickness, and entirely too much in length.

“I appreciate the thought, but that’s not going to fit in me comfortably. Not anywhere.”

“Show me, then.”

Ligur wrapped his hand around the toy, pressing his thumb to the point where he found it to be sufficient. “About there, that’s plenty.”

A small miracle from Michael brought it down to his preferred size, and then she was pushing him down onto his back, fitting herself between his broad thighs. He looked up at her as she concentrated on pushing in gently, inch by inch until she was fully inside of him.

“How does it feel?” she asked, bringing one of his legs to rest on her shoulder, giving her better access. She rocked forward, a sharp shove of her hips, making him sigh softly and bite his lip.

“Do that again--”

Michael fucked into him again, her strong hands holding him still for her. She quickly set up a satisfying rhythm, pushing into him steadily, thrusting with a surety and confidence that was slowly taking him apart. He felt himself releasing another gush of fluid, and it felt so good to finally let go, to have her here with him. His own orgasms had always been more of an afterthought, and even now it seemed like it would be a pleasant conclusion to the more delightful experience of being with his partner at long last. He did come, however, when Michael rubbed at his clit with her fingers, all the while continuously thrusting. It was nice, the way it shuddered through him, and nicer still was the way she stayed inside, letting him shiver and clench around the toy.

She pulled out once she was satisfied, and quickly moved her hand between her legs, slipping it beneath her undergarments and rubbing herself to completion with jerking movements of her arm. He longed to offer her his own hand, or his mouth, but it was over in a matter of moments, and he would have to be happy with knowing that it was enough for her. That she’d gotten so turned on giving it to him that she barely needed anything to push herself over the edge. It was a sensation he was familiar with, after all. And there was always next time.

“Cigarette?” Michael offered, lying down next to him and lighting one up with a flick of her hand. It wasn’t hellfire that she used, not like how Hastur would light a cigarette for them to share together, on rainy evenings when they lurked together in back alleys and graveyards.

Ligur plucked it from her hand and took a drag. “Going to fuck me like that all the time, now?”

“I might.”

He nodded to himself. “I love you, you know. You don’t have to say it back. S’okay if you aren’t built that way.”

“...I should get back upstairs.”

Ligur kissed her, on the lips, and gently. “I know.”

“Ligur--”

“I’m not hurt, love,” he said, before she could try to explain herself. The thing was, he didn’t need her to. He understood. “I promise, I’m not hurt. This was lovely, and it’ll be lovelier still when you sneak downstairs later to kiss me. I know you will. Don’t I always say what I mean?”

“You do. I’ve always liked that about you.”

He grinned, putting his arms around her neck so she could hold him for a few minutes longer. “Don’t miss me too much. I’m only a phone call away.”


End file.
